


Dean's Anger

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This didn't fit into the standard Drabble format so I made it a Double Drabble (200 words).</p><p>This just popped out of a corner of my mind and then decided it was going to end differently from what I'd had in mind. It has nothing in particular to do with any specific S/N episode or season. Just me and my little brain.</p><p>I cheated. I think I could have checked one of the Archive boxes but it would have given it away. No worries. Won't give you night terrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Anger

Grimace, teeth grinding

Already angry

He wakes thinking

“How the fucking hell could they do that to me?”

 

In the bathroom, shaving,

He looks in the mirror,

“How the fucking hell could they do this to me?”

Shards fly everywhere

Fractal reflections

He revels in the blood

It stops the litany

For a moment he is free

 

Then

“How the fucking hell could they do this to me?”

 

He picks up a shard,

It slices his hand,

It feels good. Silence

 

Then

“How the fucking hell could they do this to me?”

He tortures himself, knows what he’ll find

Castiel and Sam in his own fucking bed

Castiel holding Sam in his own fucking bed

Sammy crying the baby never shuts up

 

Castiel stares at Dean

Eyes open wider blue than ever before

“Dean?” he croaks, he catches his breath,

As if Dean in his own bedroom was such a surprise.

 

Cas stares at the blood, so much blood,

Spurting from Dean

Onto the walls, onto the bed

which remain inexplicably white.

 

“Cas? Sam?”  Dean asks softly, as the room fades away.

 

Grimace, teeth grinding

Already angry

He wakes thinking

“How the fucking hell could they do that to me?”

 


End file.
